Two Can Play
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***James smut*** You say something to James that gets him worked up at dinner, what happens on the limo ride home? James's POV


**A/N I'm going to start here by saying that I appreciate all of you that read my stories. I very much enjoy writing, but I'm afraid that my stories will start to become dull and boring. I am asking for your opinions on my writing. What do you like/dislike? What do I need to improve on? What would you like to see more/less of? AND let me just say that I really like writing one shots lately, and that I am open to suggestions/requests if you will, but please understand that I may not be able to write all of them. If you want to throw out an idea and I use it for a storyline, I will definitely give credit to you. I know lately my stories have been pretty much limited to smut *blush*, but I would like to write other kinds of stories, I am totally lacking plots though. So again, you can PM me, put it in a review, or you could even e-mail me here heart-btr-heart If you wish to remain anonymous, that is totally cool, I respect that and I will not give your name out if you don't want. Thank you to all of you, I love you all :)**

*****And for the record I am extremely aware that this drabble/story/thingie sucks, I don't know what happened. I was thinking about not even posting it but I had already written the top part of the A/N which is important to me...so yea, you have my apologies in advance. And hey if you wanna stop reading at this point, I'm perfectly fine with that as well ;)**

I chuckle to myself as she climbs into the back of the limo, holding her dress down over the back of her thighs until she's seated. Once she's settled, I scoot in next to her and thank the chauffeur. "You're welcome Mr. Diamond. Oh and before I forget, the dividing window is broken so it's stuck down until I can get it looked at in the morning. I hope it won't cause any problems."

"It'll be fine", I tell him and he shuts the door with a smile. I turn to my girlfriend and look her over, taking in the delicious curves of her body hidden underneath the tight red dress as I recall the reason why I'd spent half of dinner with a hard on.

_ "I'm not wearing panties tonight", she whispered as we entered the restaurant._

I move closer to her and when she smiles up at me it seems she has forgotten about her little comment from earlier. I rest my hand on her knee. "Did you enjoy dinner?", I ask.

"Mhmm, I did", she responds.

"Me, too". I tuck her hair behind her ear, letting my hand rest on her shoulder and softly blow into her ear, just the way she likes. She turns to me, looking slightly off and I slide my other hand up a bit, beginning to move the tips of my fingers up and down the inside of her thigh, at the same time I lean down close and lower my voice, "No panties huh?"

I watch as she struggles to keep a smile from forming but I know her all too well. After sneaking a glance at the driver, whose eyes are fixed on the road, I take my time allowing my hand to fall from her shoulder, over her breast and stopping at her hip. I notice that her chest is heaving out a bit more heavily when she exhales, thus confirming her arousal.

"Nope", she declares, staring me dead in the eye. I take notice that her voice is laced with lust and cheer silently to myself; two can play at this game.

"What are you thinking about?", I question.

A moment passes and she doesn't answer, so I tilt her chin up and very quickly brush the tip of my tongue over her lips. Her breath catches in her throat and she grips onto my thigh. "Shhh", I urge before she can make a sound and use my head to motion towards the front of the limo.

A hint of a familiar musky scent fills my nostrils. "I know just how turned on you are. I can smell it from here."

Even though the back of the limo is poorly lit, I can see a tinge of pink paint her cheeks as she looks at me with narrowed eyes. "Wanna know what I'd do to you if that damn window wasn't broken?"

"Stop it", she hisses.

I just give her a devious grin and bend so my lips are pressed against the skin just under her earlobe. "I'd have my head between your pretty little legs, doing things to you with my tongue." I drag my tongue over the shell of her ear.

"James", she puts her head on my chest. "Don't". I hold back a laugh and daringly snake my hand further up her thighs, running my thumb over her bikini line.

"If we were at home I'd have you on your back, taking my time filling you up so you could feel every inch of my throbbing cock". She wiggles on the seat and bites my chest through my shirt. I move my thumb to the other side of her bikini line, and repeat the same process. "You love it when I go deep, slamming all the way inside of you. It hurts so good, huh?"

She fists the sides of my shirt in her hands and presses herself against me. I love talking to her like this, getting her so worked up she doesn't know what to do with herself. I'd be willing to bet anything right now that if I barely touched her in just the right place, she'd lose it right here in the back of the limo. I look out the window noticing we're just a block away from home now, grateful that she's too caught up in the moment to realize it. Out of amusement, I touch the outside skin of her folds, causing her to cry out and buck up into me. I remove my hand quickly and drape my arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, babe. We're just about home and you can take something for your upset stomach", I try to play it off in case the driver heard.

I get a slap to my chest just as the door comes open. "You have arrived, sir", the old man announces. I wait while she gets out, then I exit the car as well as I can while trying to hide my boner.

I hand the man a twenty dollar tip. "Thank you, have a good night", I tell him and start walking towards my girlfriend. She doesn't wait for me to catch up, she opens the doors to our apartment building and stalks to the elevators, pushing the up button. Almost immediately the doors open and I start jogging, but I don't make it in time before the doors close back up.

"Fuck", I blurt out and have no choice but to wait as I stab the button harshly with my finger.

Two minutes later I'm walking through the door when an unexpected yank on my tie catches me off guard and I fall to the floor, followed by someone straddling me. I sit up, placing my palms against the carpet. Her legs go around my back. "Babe what are you doing?"

Without saying a word she unbuttons and unzips my pants with lightning quick speed and pulls my hard cock out of my pants and in one swift motion she positions herself above me and slides down onto me, encasing me in her tight heat; she's beyond wet and it feels amazing.

A loud moan exits her mouth and she slumps against me, already too far gone in ecstasy; her whole body is trembling as she rests her head in the crook of my neck. My own breath comes out in a whoosh, feeling just how badly she wants me. I unzip her dress and take it off of her body as she leans against me, tossing it to the side. She stays still for a minute before lifting herself up until only my tip is inside of her and sinks back down. "I need you so bad, Diamond", she utters as she picks up speed. I wrap an arm around her lower back to steady her, while she cups my face in her hands and pants against my lips, bouncing up and down on top of me.

After a moment, she pushes me down onto my back and leans herself back some with her hands behind her on my thighs, changing the angle, taking me in slower, but deeper. I don't think I've ever been this turned on, or this ready to come before as I watch her move over me; her eyes are closed and she's biting on her lower lip. "Fuck. James."

I will myself to hold on, I can't go before she does. This beautiful woman takes my hands in hers and places them at her breasts and I knead them roughly, pinching at her nipples. She drives onto me harder, taking me all the way in, like she can't get enough. Hell I know I could never get enough of watching her fuck me. Every so often I lift my hips, pushing impossibly further into her, but giving her more body contact and friction until her breaths are coming more rapidly. Her lips form an O and she begins tightening around me, and this is it for me. I can't hold it back anymore, I let go as she slumps down onto my chest, too weak to even hold herself up through her orgasm.

When all is said and done, we're still laying on the hallway floor and I start laughing at a silly thought.

"What?", she asks.

"I was just wondering if it would have the same effect if I told you I wasn't wearing boxers."

"You never know until you try", she wiggles her eyebrows and smiles.


End file.
